User blog:User909/Conspiracy Theory: Owli the most powerful character EVER?!
This blog is nothing but a joke and i don't mean to offend anyone with this. It's just some stupid stuff i thought over this week and now i'm making it. Now i'm 100% sure everyone around knows who Owli is. Over the last months, it became this wikia's most famous character...or maybe infamous, but that's for another discussion. People always seem to underestimate the power of Owli, but the thing they don't know is that they're '''WRONG. '''Owli is actually this wikia's most powerful non-godly character. In fact, the only reason he doesn't beat Weegee to death is because of the fact they're best buddies. But that's because Weegee fears the power of Owli. Now let's start with his catchphrase: "Owli is my name. Chomping is my game". Now some of you may laugh at it, but this just makes me '''absolutely terrified. '''This guy means business! He not only will kill you, he will feast on your flesh before it. His chomping power is the most powerful and terrifying power anygee could have! But before analyzing this truly apocalyptic power, we will take a look at some of his main features and lesser known powers. Some of his features First off all, Owli is a part of the Weegee people. He is the Weegee version of Olie Polie. Now according to my deep knowledge about Rolie Polie Olie (I have PhD in children television shows), Olie is a robot based on a rolly polie, but he is also a robot. Now this guy could simply curl into a ball and go full spindash mode, but instead, he prefers not to cause that much amount of destruction. Being a rolly polie, this guy's armor must be really thick. But yet, he can strech his arms out just for you! Powers Having such a thick armor must make Owli slow, huh? WRONG! This guy is actually faster than Sanic! THAT'S RIGHT, SANIC! His power level is also higher than Sanic, so you better watch out for him. Now if this guy stares at you, you'll turn into a pile of power pellets. If he gives you the Owli virus, you will turn into a Owli clone. Nothing special, right? WRONG! First, we must understand the true power of chomping. Chomping is Owli's game, right. According to his page, chomping paralyzes the victim for some seconds or for some minutes. This is mostly caused by some kind of paralyzing venom. Now i don't know about you, but i'm pretty sure paralyzing is not the only thing it does. Owli probably shreds his victims to bits with his chomping powers. Being a rolly polie, he is a woodlouse. Woodlice are the masters of chomping. They are considered pests and will just chomp away plants. Now take those little buggers into something bigger, make them a robot and give them Weegee-powers: You have Owli! Now i did the math and, according to my very reliable results, the energy of a single Owli chomp equals 7.2 x 10³² J. Now he has a bunch of skills that can simply turn people into power pellets, so he doesn't even need to worry in fighting. He can even turn you into a super pellet and become temporarily invincible if he eats you. How cool is that? He has some forms too, including ULTIMATE OWLI, GIGA OWLI and FOOTBALL OWLI. He can also shoot lazers PEW PEW PEW. More stuff Now i don't know about you, but this guy is so smart, he puts every single scientist in the Trolliverse to shame! Now right off the bat, this guy used a "De-Aging Machine" to make him younger. Now how a robot becomes "old" is beyond me, but i guess i can't grasp the secrets of Owli. Maybe he is not an organic or a robot...maybe he is something we just can't understand. He also has a "Super Pac-Ray". It turns people and objects to NOTHING and turns robots into disembodied eyes. It also paralyzes Bawts, but who cares about Bawts anyway? This guy can just reduce people to nothing! And worse, he has a "Pac-Rocket". I don't even know what that does, but it probably reduces EVERYBODY it hits to NOTHING. This guy is so confident about his power, he just put Sqeegee and Samaweegee at his enemy list. And guess what? They're not even a priority! Last thoughts So in conclusion, Owli is a walking chomping tank which can travel at the speed of sound and turn people into vacuum. He can strech his arms, he can shoot lasers, he probably has a bunch of skills we don't know. Maybe we will never know what Owli actually is. Maybe he is a god? Maybe he just wants to mess with us? But one thing is sure: Chomping is his game. Category:Blog posts